I Think I Love You
by wincest4eva
Summary: SongficOneshot. WARNING! WINCEST! I Think I Love You, So What Am I So Afraid Of?


**I Think I Love You**

**Sam and Dean end up in another crappy motel. Sam doesn't mind at all though. He's with Dean, and that's all he cares about. Sure loving your brother more then a brother is wrong, and not normal, but there family is FAR from normal so it don't bug Sam at all. Dean might have a problem though….so Sam keeps his mouth shut, and his hands off. Dean might shun him, and never talk to him again. He might hate him for the rest of his life, and Sam really doesn't need that after he lost everyone he's ever loved. Sam is always thinking of Dean. It's Dean this, Dean that, and his mind never gets tired of it. He dreams of things that would of course, only happen in his dreams, sadly for him. Dean walks into the bathroom and starts the shower. Sam knows all to well that he will be singing. Sure enough, he is. Sam gets a little scared when he hears Dean's not singing the usual ACDC or Metallica, No this is a song that Sam thought only he knew between him and Dean. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I'm sleeping,  
And right in the middle of a good dream,  
Like all at once I wake up,  
From something that keeps knockin' at my brain,  
Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head,  
And spring up in my bed,  
Screaming out the words I dread.  
"I think I love you!"  
**_

_**This morning,  
I woke up with this feeling,  
I didn't know how to deal with,  
And so I just decided to myself,  
I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it,  
And didn't I go and shout it,  
When you walked into my room.  
"I think I love you!"  
**_

_**I think I love you,  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of,  
A love there is no cure for.  
**_

_**I think I love you,  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say,  
I've never felt this way.  
**_

_**I don't know what I'm up against.  
I don't know what it's all about.  
I got so much to think about.  
**_

_**Hey, I think I love you,  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of,  
A love there is no cure for.  
**_

_**I think I love you,  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say,  
I've never felt this way,  
**_

_**Believe me,  
You really don't have to worry,  
I only want to make you happy,  
And if you say,  
"Hey, go away," I will, **_

_**But I think better still,  
I'd better stay around and love you.  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face,  
Do you think you love me?  
I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dean walked out to see a semi-shocked Sam. Laughing he went over to his bed. While Dean was walking Sam kept his gaze upon him, thinking how hot he looked all wet and in a towel. Dean looked over, some-what annoyed.**

"**Dude, why do you keep looking at me like I just crawled out of some things ass? Your creeping me out. Quit it!"**

"**Sorry, just never heard you sing anything then your 'mullet rock' in the shower. So, who is it your singing about?"**

"**None of your damn business!"**

"**Ok, what ever you say Dean."**

**Dean got dressed then laid on his bed. '_Sam, I was singing about you…'_ He wanted to tell Sam, but was afraid of what might happen. Tired, he fell asleep deep in thought. Sam watched him sleep. After an hour Sam got tired. Without control over his body, Sam got up, walked over to his brother, and placed a light kiss on his lips. Dean, in a 'deep sleep', didn't wake up, but had a smile on his face. Sam shrugged, knowing Dean thought it was a girl. He went to sleep. Dean though, woke up.**

"**Sam….I love you….more then you know…." He whispered.**

"**I love you to Dean."**

**He froze there.**

"**Are you awake?"**

"**Maybe."**

"**Oh shit…."**

"**Go to sleep you big baby."**

"**Shut up!"**

"**Night."**

"**Do you even know what I meant by the I love you?"**

**Dean mentally slapped himself for that one.**

"**Did you mean something by it?"**

"**Never mind Sam…."**

"**Wait a second….do you mean that….you love love me….as in more then a brother?"**

"**Uhhhh…." Dean couldn't talk.**

**After what seemed forever, Dean finely said it.**

"**Y…yes…."**

"**Really?"**

**Dean nodded his head, the only thing he could do now. Suddenly he felt something pounce on him.**

"**What the?"**

"**It's only me….I love you to Dean."**

"**Wha….?"**

"**I said I love you."**

"**Dude, I know what u said! I thought that you would hate me…."**

"**Never."**

"**Really?"**

"**Really."**

**Sam kissed Dean with all the love and lust he had built up inside him. Dean licked Sam's bottom lip and Sam opened his mouth. They both tasted amazing to each other. When air was needed they broke the kiss.**

"**I Love you dean."**

"**I like you to Sam."**

"**Hey!"**

"**Kidding, I love you to Sammy."**

"**It's Sam, Dean, it's Sam, not Sammy. I'm not a tubby ten year old."**

"**I know that _Sammy_, I know."**

**Sam laughed and kissed him again. Snuggling up in his arms.**

"**I love you Dean, good night."**

"**I love you to Sam."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! If I get enough requests, I'll make more one shots like this.**


End file.
